


commission #1

by addledAuthor (Liamchip)



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liamchip/pseuds/addledAuthor
Summary: im doing commissions on amino, here’s the first one





	commission #1

It was a cloudless, starry night on Alternia. Ghrien was currently walking to his job. Crowds of trolls were all walking around through the fairly populated area. Although Ghrien did not know her yet, Meirge was also in this crowd, something which he would soon find out. There was a faint noise in his head, something that sounded like words but was too far away to make out. Ghrien frowned and started to walk in the direction he thought he could hear it coming from. He could hear some of the words start to become clear, and it was clear that whoever he was hearing was currently insulting somebody, and using a lot of weird slang to do so.   
Meanwhile, Meirge was having a bad day. So far every single person she has passed has either insulted her or just been straight up stupid, choosing to continue to talk even though she made it clear that she didn’t want to talk. So when there was another voice, but this time in her head, she got understandably pissed. She wasn’t stupid, she knew that if it was her soulmate they’d be able to hear her thoughts as well.  
‘Who the hell is the stook in my head?’ She thought to herself, waiting to see if anyone stepped up or replied.   
Ghrein consciously made an effort to try and put his thoughts in her head.   
‘That would be me, I think.’ Was his reply, spinning around in a circle to try and find someone who looks like how she sounds. ‘Where are you?’ was the next thought to pass through his head.   
‘I should be asking you that. Invading my noodle without permission?’ She replied.   
‘I’m Ghrien. I’m an oliveblood in a tank top.’ At this, she turned and searched for someone that matched that description. And she did find him, marching straight towards him. “You better not be as thick as you seemed.” Were the first words she spoke to her apparent soulmate.   
“Why are you insulting me right off the bat?” Ghrien asked.  
“Because I have had a brutal day so far,” She replied, crossing her arms. “And I really do not want you making it worse.” She finished.   
“Well, I wasn’t planning on it. But it seems like you’re just trying to provoke me.” He said casually.   
“Well, I’m not bloody trying, you’ll just have to get used to this if you can hear my thoughts.” Was her reply.   
“What, are you trying to say that we’re soulmates?”  
“Are you having me on? Of course we are you bloody slag! We can hear each other's thoughts, and I’ve never had telepathy. I doubt you have either.”  
“Of course not, I’m an olive. We don’t get powers.”   
“Proves my point.” She seemed pleased with herself.   
“Well, it’s nice to meet my soulmate and all, but I’m going to be late for my job.” He passes her a piece of paper. “Here’s my trolltag, if you’d like to stay in contact.” And that would hopefully be the beginning of a strong relationship.


End file.
